


Vulnerabilities

by GemmaRose



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooth gets sick and reverts to her much weaker human form.</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerabilities

Toothiana pressed a hand to her forehead, blinking slowly and steadily. It was the middle of junior-league hockey season, she didn't have time to be sick! Three of the fairies brought her a glass of water, which she drank in quick sips between orders. Baby Tooth, her little rogue who had taken to spending her free times with the newest Guardian, fluttered in and began chittering worriedly.

"I'm fine, BT." she grinned, rubbing a thumb across the tiny fairy's cheek. "I just picked up a cold from one of the kids. If you girls can handle it, so can I."

It was an unusual week when at least one of the girls wasn't confined to quarters with a cold, but this was the first time in a few decades that Toothiana herself had fallen ill. She'd forgotten how annoying it was. Baby Tooth squeaked something about how when she and her sisters got sick they slept until it went away, and Toothiana shook her head.

"I can't just sleep for two days, I've got to make sure things are running smoothly."

Baby Tooth gave an exasperated sigh and flitted off, joining the ever-moving throng of her sisters fetching coins and carrying them out to children that needed them exchanged for a tooth. A cool wind wrapped around her, lifting her up into a cocoon of pleasant chill and Tooth sighed, spreading her arms slightly. With her eyes closed, relishing the coolness and mindless rushing of wind in her ears, it took her until the light changed to realise what was happening.

"Jack Frost, that was a dirty trick!" she scolded, pouting at the younger Guardian.

He grinned, pulling back the jewel-toned blankets of her bed. "It wouldn't have worked if you weren't so sick. Seriously, Tooth, did you never have measles?"

The Guardian of Memories blinked. "Measles?"

Jack just about fell out of the air laughing. "Okay, okay." he grinned. "Measles are airborne and give you this rash that's real annoying and kinda itchy, but not as bad as chicken pox."

"But I'm not itchy." Tooth protested, holding her arms out for Jack to see they were unblemished.

"Well then, if Baby Tooth was wrong you should be fit as a fiddle by morning. For now, though, you gotta sleep. Even we need to give ourselves time to heal." he paused, looking at Tooth's petulant face. "You did know that, right?"

"Yes, yes, I know." she waved him off. "I just usually keep working, maybe have some of the girls go get medicine from Bunny if my headache gets too bad."

Jack nodded, gesturing to the bed. "Yes, but now you are going to let yourself heal properly. A day or two of the girls running things is better than you running the show at half mast for a week."

Tooth nodded reluctantly. "I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it makes sense, it's parent logic." Jack stated matter-of-factly. "Now get your butt in bed and let me give you ice packs."

Tooth nodded compliantly and unwrapped her sari, dropping it to the floor. Flicking her twin braids 

Jack yelped and threw up his arms, turning abruptly to face the wall as she climbed under the covers. "Christ, Tooth. Warn a guy!"

"I'm under the sheets now." she retorted tiredly.

Jack turned back around and walked over to perch on the side of her twin bed. Passing his hand over the sheets, he froze pockets of ice into the pile all along her outline.

"If measles is so contagious, why are you staying here?" she coughed as he tucked the blanket around her chin.

He grinned and pulled up his hoodie, displaying a small cluster of tiny scars. "Catch it once and you've got a lifetime immunity. I've been hanging around kids for the past 300 years."

Tooth nodded, frowning slightly as she extricated one tan arm to examine. "If I have measles, how come I don't have a rash?"

Jack stopped and frowned. "Have you been itchy at all?"

Tooth shook her head, stifling another cough. "Just a fever, headache and cough."

Jack shrugged. "I think he rash comes on later. I was pretty loopy from the fever, and sick kids don't get to play in the snow so I don't know all that much really." he got a thoughtful look for a moment. "Where the heck did you even get measles?"

Tooth shrugged, settling back against her pillows. "I've been all over the place in the last few weeks."

Jack shrugged, pulling over a dusty desk chair and perching on it. "So, I gotta ask, what's with he whole no-feathers thing?" he glanced from Tooth to the pile of dulled feathers and shrivelled wings in the corner.

Tooth blushed. "Well, um, when I get sick I turn into this." she gestured to herself. "I can do it on purpose too, but what's the point? I mean, look at me. I'm smaller than you, no muscle to swing a sword, and my stamina is non-existent. Plus, flying is really convenient."

Jack raised an eyebrow, grin turning mischievous. "So you're actually naked, like, all the time?"

Tooth rolled her eyes. "No, when I'm myself I'm covered in feathers."

"Yeah, but under hose you're naked."

"You're naked under your clothes." she shot back, grinning.

Jack stuck out his tongue at her. "Well when you're feathery you don't wear any clothes, and your feathers are just part of your body, like hair, so they don't count." he grinned triumphantly, and Tooth turned on her side so she faced away from him.

"Just shut up and let me sleep, Jack." she muttered.

Jack grinned and leaned over to kiss her ear. "I'll go get some stuff from Bunny. You stay here and rest."

Tooth mumbled an affirmation. Jack popped the window open, and with a gust of wind he was gone.


End file.
